1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a memory transistor and a display device having the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a memory transistor capable to improve memory efficiency and a display device having the memory transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device comprises a plurality of pixels. Each of the pixels comprises an organic light emitting diode and a circuit controlling the organic light emitting diode.
The organic light emitting diode includes an anode, a cathode and an organic light emitting layer disposed between the anode and the cathode. The organic light emitting diode emits light when a voltage greater than a threshold voltage of the organic light emitting layer is applied between the anode and the cathode.
The circuit comprises a control transistor, a driving transistor and a storage capacitor. The driving and control transistors are transistors having a semiconductor material as a channel layer. Each of the driving and control transistors may include a same semiconductor material, but recently a structure using different semiconductor materials for the driving and control transistors has been developed.
In addition, recently the display device with a low power consumption structure uses a transistor having a memory function as the driving and control transistors.